disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Power Pondweed 2
Atlantic: Power Pondweed 2 is the 4th episode of Season 37. Summary When the sea creatures become sick from poisonous purple algae growing from the roots of a mysterious purple sea flower that is contaminating the waters, only Atlantic Kwazii, Gekko with his new pondweed power, and their friends can find a cure by growing more power pondweed and also getting rid of the sea flower before the whole ocean is poisoned, but Romeo plans to get the power pondweed first without realizing the animals are in danger! Plot The episode begins at Sparkle Ocean where the Disney Junior Club is doing an undersea checkup and also checking how the water is doing as they were also checking out for pollutions. So far, the water looks healthy, but suddenly, Nancy saw something dark and purple floating on the water’s surface as she pulls out her fanciest binoculars to see it up close, just to see that it’s some kind of a flotila of algae. Luna finds that impossible and that algae is supposed to be green, not purple. How is all that possible? Then, Sofia calls for everyone to come and see what she just saw as they all went back inside the Gup-TD to the observation deck to see through the scope that there are a lot of sea creatures covered in the same purple algae, and to Kwazii’s surprise, they all look sick! All the sea animals were coughing and wheezing so much as Captain Barnacles was wondering if the water is contaminated or something and Izzy points that the purple algae must be the cause of the sea creatures’ sickness! At the Octopod, Izzy was right about the purple algae when Shellington looked it up to see that it affects the sea creatures as much as green algae does, but he states that it grows only on rocks and coral, not in a flotilla, so where was it coming from? Typing on the computer's buttons, Dashi finds their answer; a purple sea flower is planted in the middle of Sparkle Ocean and the purple algae was coming from it's roots! They need to remove that flower and fast before the whole ocean is poisoned, but first they need to find a cure for the water and it's sea life as Peso asks where they'll find one. Luckily, Connor finds a cure on his DisneyPad as the only way to cure the ocean's water and the animals was power pondweed! However, the last time the PJ Masks fought Romeo underwater when he had that stuff to freeze them only to get Owlette and Catboy and not Gekko, the pondweed's power adsorbed into Gekko and it increased his powers, and with it's powers gone, it'll take years for a new batch to grow, but the Disney Junior Club don't have that many years to wait for that long. The ocean and the animals were depending on them, and possibly everyone if they get sick from drinking the contaminated water! Unless, Gekko came with an idea of growing their own batch of power pondweed, with Kwazii's magical help, and some expert gardeners, as he turns to Connor, Amaya, Sofia, and Luna. Later that night, the five kids and Kwazii went into the water, where they dove down and Kwazii uses his seed spread power to spread power pondweed seeds on the moat ground, then as they were planted, the power pondweeds started to grow, only into little sprouts! Kwazii then Mother Nature’s Touch to make the power pondweeds grow more faster until they were fully grown. As they were grown, Kwazii summons his magic sword and uses it to cut the power pondweed, then Catboy helps by using his aura claws while Luna Girl uses her moth fairy magic to gather up the power pondweed and tie them together with a ribbon of purple mist and white butterflies. Meanwhile, the moths have taken the power pondweeds to Starlight Beach, where Shellington and Professor Inkling were preparing to make an antidote while the rest of the Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club were helping the healthy creatures and the sick creatures feel comfortable. But while they were busy, someone was watching them, and that someone was Romeo, who plans to take all the power pondweed for his plan to freeze the PJ Masks again and also their friends, then use it to take over the world! So far, Kwazii, Sofia, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Luna Girl were making progress on growing and collecting more power pondweed as they send the next batch up to the moths to take back, but them taking the batches might take a while, so Kwazii decides to speed things up with his teleporting power as he teleports the other batches to the beach. But just as Gekko was about to put the next power pondweed into the box, he saw that the other batches were gone, and only one patch of pondweed was left! Then, he spots a trail that lead straight to Robot, who was giving the rest of the stolen power pondweed batches to Romeo, much to Gekko’s shock! He needed to tell his friends about this, so quickly before Romeo and Robot could see him, Gekko swam back to his friends to tell them that Romeo has the power pondweed, and just when Luna Girl asked what does he want with that stuff, a green blast suddenly shot from out of nowhere and everyone dodged just in time as they all turned to see Romeo with his power tool filled with power pondweed! Catboy dodged another blast in time, then another, and after dodging the third one, he demands Romeo to give back the power pondweed, but Romeo refused to until he traps the PJ Masks and even Luna Girl, Sofia, and Kwazii in his power pondweed zap, and once he’s done trapping them, he’ll take over the world, as Romeo lets out an evil laugh! Rolling her eyes, Luna Girl retorts to Romeo that that’s not going to happen as he asked why not, and she explains that if he keeps all this power pondweed to himself, he’ll have no idea how many sea animals will get sick. When Romeo asked what was making the animals sick, Gekko explains to him that it’s the purple algae from a purple sea flower planted by someone in the middle of Sparkle Ocean, and the algae growing from it’s roots is making them sick, then Kwazii explains that they need the power pondweed to make the cure, otherwise all of the sea life will go extinct! However, Romeo didn’t care about the animals, the sea, how sick the sea life is, or Sparkle Ocean being infected by the purple algae, because he’s a villain and that being evil and taking over the world comes first. With a heavy sigh, Catboy prompts Romeo that he likes clean water to wash in, drink, and swim in, and so does everyone and the animals, which slowly gets Romeo convinced as he turns to face them and eventually give the power tool with the power pondweed to Luna Girl, but before she could take it, Romeo swipes the power tool away as he said that then again, he still needs it to take over the world, much to Luna Girl and her friends’ annoyances. As Romeo was giving them a mocking grin, Luna Girl growls out his name in anger and was about to snap at Romeo when suddenly, something was merging from the water’s of them moat as the villain appearing was Ursula! Everyone turned with their eyes widening as they saw her and she asked them if they liked her little gift she planted for the ocean. Hearing her mention “gift”, Gekko realized that it was Ursula who planted that poisonous purple flower as he shouts to her that she planted it as Ursula cackles and replied that she did, just as Owlette asked why, Ursula explains that her sea garden was getting too crowded for one more flower so she thought about planting it somewhere else. But Gekko tells Ursula that planting her purple sea flower in the middle of the surface of the sea is a bad idea, as Ursula rolled her eyes and asked sarcastically why. Rolling his eyes back, Catboy explains that the purple growing from the flower’s roots is poisoning the waters of Sparkle Ocean and making the sea animals sick and weak, then Kwazii orders Ursula to take back her flower and maybe plant it in a nice flower pot. However, with an evil smirk, Ursula refuses to do that and she doesn't care how sick the sea animals are, and soon, once all the sea animals, regular and magical, are extinct from the sickness, she'll have to make new and evil looking sea creatures that will take over the whole ocean, if she can do that. Luna Girl, with her arms crossed, scoffs at Ursula and says to her that she and her friends would like to her her try, which gets Ursula fumed that she decides to shut them up with her evil magic, but the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and Romeo dodged it in time! Ursula kept attacking them with her magic and tentacles, and although she was getting tired of this, she kept going just as Romeo trips and drops the power tool. Luckily, Luna Girl catches it in time with her moth fairy magic and the tool floats into her hand. Romeo gets up and marches up to her to grab his power tool out of her hand, but Luna Girl held onto it really tight until she and Romeo started fighting over it, just when Ursula’s tentacle appears and it crushes the power tool, along with the power pondweed inside it! Romeo ran from and dodged as many of Ursula’s tentacles as fast as he could, but then he trips on a rock, and Ursula finally has the chance to crush him, but before her tentacle could hit Romeo, Luna Girl with her palms held up and summoned her moth fairy magic to form a protective shield of purple mist and white ghost moths to protect both her and Romeo, then send Ursula’s tentacle back into the moat’s water. After Ursula recovered, she finds both Romeo and Luna Girl gone, but not knowing that they were in hiding as Romeo snaps at Luna Girl for having Ursula destroying his power tool, and Luna Girl retorts that it only happened because he refused to give the power pondweed to her and her friends. Romeo asks again why they need the power pondweed anyway as Luna Girl rolls her eyes and explains to him that they need into to cure the sick sea animals, but not only that they need it to clean the purple algae out of the ocean, because if they don't, then those who drink it will become sick too! Scoffing, Romeo doesn't care but Luna Girl tells him to just think of it if one of those he loves and cares about drinks the contaminated water from the ocean and suddenly gets super sick. Romeo ignored it at first, but after thinking about his grandfather Doctor Undergear drinking the poisoned water and becoming sick, Romeo decides that he should do the right thing to save those he loved. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Mother Nature’s Touch *Supercharging Magic *Magic Sword *Protection Power *Magic Sensing *Levitation *Super Speed *Aqua Wings *Seed Spread *Teleporting Power Villain Motives * Romeo: To use the power pondweed tool to trap the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Kwazii, and Sofia and perform world domination with it (later formerly) * Ursula: To cause the extinction of all sea life and create new, evil sea animals to take over the entire ocean by planting her poisoned purple flower on the middle of the surface because her sea garden was getting a bit crowded for even a flower Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Dream-inspired episodes